


Maybe When These Walls Are Smaller

by colberry



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which stars might be lonely, but Uruha whispers confessions against closed eyes all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe When These Walls Are Smaller

i.  
  
One breath to make him live and another to let the ghosts whisper in Uruha’s ear, little promises they won’t remember when dawn splays across the sheets.  Confessions etch inside the hollow bones of the younger’s ribs all the same and Aoi whispers softly along black-nailed fingertips that _maybe stars are lonely_ ; destined to forever burn _far_ and _away_.    
   
Auburn hair splays across the navy sheets, moon warm in Uruha’s palms as he catches Aoi’s jaw with his lips:  
   
 _“I’ll burn with you.”_  
   
ii.  
   
The furnace is out, but their stuttering breaths are melting icecaps and the night is kissing their eyelids shut.    
   
It’s a new venture, one where Uruha is blind against the headboard and searching the planes of Aoi’s skin for gasping lips.  His fingers spread wide in eagle formations, mouth finding the corner of a smile, and he thinks he might have wings –  
   
– softly asks Aoi to rip apart his shoulder blades so he can fly higher and –  
   
iii.  
   
Aoi huddles close against Uruha’s neck and listens.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ: November 21st, 2011


End file.
